She's so Luzly
by Frozen Sunflowers in the Night
Summary: This is a Jake imprint story. *No Nessie.* Jake imprints on a girl that is five years younger than him. Can he convince her that he really loves her? Or will her past catch up to her and take her away first?
1. Safe and Sound

**This is a Jacob imprint story. This is a few important things to know: 1) This is after Breaking Dawn (maybe three months) 2) Jacob didn't know Bella that well 3) no Nessie 4) Jake & Sam never split packs 5) ***MOST IMPORTANT*** (sadly) I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! (sigh)**

Chapter 1: Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift (I'm thinking about using a song name for every chapter title, if you have any good ones, let me know!)

(LPOV) Luz

Wake up, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave for school. Once I'm at school: meet my best friend, Mia, for our first two classes together, then Gym with Kaila.

After that Mia and I have lunch together and we sit with all our other friends in the cafeteria. After school I have to go to sports, hang out with friends, or go on a date with my boyfriend Finnick. If you really call him my boyfriend. We're taking it really slow. And I mean really.

I'm not ready for _that _kind of relationship again… anyway. He doesn't seem annoyed that I won't date him seriously.

Today was the first day of school and Finnick looked… different. Like, he was a foot taller, way more muscled, and his hair was shorter. Weird since I saw him two weeks before during the summer.

So, today I was planning to go over to my cousin's, (Leah and Seth) house to make cookies. Leah is still a little depressed after that ass Sam broke her heart. I'm literally the only one who can cheer her up, so basically, it is my second home.

My name is Luzia Gates, but my friends call me Luz. I just started 9th grade, (I'm fourteen) but most people tell me I could pull off being a junior. They also ask me if I model. I'll admit: I'm totally gorgeous, but modeling? Yuh-no. Not in this century. Parading around in skirts and tank tops that could pass off as lingerie is not my idea of fun.

Not that I don't love cloths- Mia says I have an obsession- that just isn't my kind of thing. Want I really want to do is be an English teacher, but I'm great with cars too.

I'm I haven't lived in La Push my entire life, but for the time I've been here my life has been perfect. Everything is safe and NOTHING or NOONE is going to change that. If they try, I'll make them pay.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

_Damn Sam! _I thought. _Why did you have to make me do triple shifts all night long? _I yawned, which- I'll admit- in this form was rather scary and all the tiny little squirrels and rabbits that had been hiding let out terrified shrieks and bolted. I rolled my eyes.

Yes, I figured out how to roll my eyes in wolf form. Paul thought it was a stupid waste of time, but got sooo annoyed at me when I did it to him.

_Yeah about that… _Sam replied. I groaned.

_What now? _I sent towards him, hoping he would hear my tone. I emphasize my point; I flopped down on huge pile of moss. Sadly, Sam was oblivious.

_I need you to go and pick up Finnick._

_ Huh? _I knew I didn't pay that much attention at pack meetings, but not noticing a new member had joined the pack was _sad._

_ He hasn't phased yet, _Sam responded, like he had read my thought. On second thought, he probably had.

_Sure all swing by after school ends for him… how old is he? _

_ Just fifteen, _I flinched at his voice. Fifteen? That was hash. They were changing younger and younger now. It was those bloody _Cullens. _Vampires. Cold Ones. Whatever you called them, they were all the same in the end: _bad news._

Not to mention they just changed some human. Bella I think her name was. And she agreed. Who voluntarily chose to become a bloodsucker? Their kind disgusted me, but that girl's kind was even worse.

Yuck. **(A/N: sorry to all you Bella lovers, I just wanted y'all to know that there will be absolutely no Jacob+Bella in this story.)**

_I'll pick him up in a few hours Sam._ Sam showed his thanks and then he was gone. Probably back to Emily. She was pregnant and Sam hated leaving her alone.

I kind of wanted to find my imprint. I wanted to know what she was like. I wanted… well honestly; I wasn't sure what I wanted.

I dragged myself off the soft inviting moss with a growl and continued my patrol. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to for hours.

I had to finish patrol and then go get this Finnick. I felt bad for the guy. I had learned to live with my werewolf side, but I would never, ever wish this on someone else.

I glanced up at the sun. To my surprise, it was almost three. Muttering curses under my breath, I hurried to my truck. I had a to-be-werewolf to find.

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? Good? Want more? What do you want to happen? Well, tell me in a lovely review! Love ya all!**


	2. Hear me out

**A/N: I realize that it might have been a little confusing when the scene changed. Sorry. I want to thank Queen-of-Twilights my only review! I love it when you guys add me to favorites and alerts, but I love reviews too! So, let's get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 2: Hear me out

(LPOV) Luz

I yawned. School had been capital B bor-ing! At least it was over now.

"Hey! Luz!" I heard someone calling my name. Tossing my curly black hair over my shoulder I turned around.

Finnick was standing there with a grin the size of Texas on his face. "Luzie!" he swooped me up and spun me in a circle. I was wrong. It was the size of Alaska.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked when he had put me down. I noticed that he was really hot. And not as in attractive. Well, he was, but that was beside the point. I put my hand to his forehead.

"Finn, are you feeling alright?" I was genuinely worried. The guy didn't get sick much. He let out an impatient sigh.

"Yeah, I've never felt better," he completely blew off my concern. When I continued to frown at him he repeated "what are you doing today?"

"I'm going over to Leah's to bake cookies." I decided to let the temperature thing go.

"Sounds fun," that big smile was back. I was kind of getting sick of his teeth. They were way too white. "Can I come?" he sounded so hopeful I hated to-

"I'm sorry Finn, but it's a girl thing," I looked up. Leah sauntered toward us. I beamed at her. My beautiful, unlikely savior. I was not in the mood to spend time with Finn.

"Oh." He glanced heartbrokenly at me. Wow. He took that way harder than he should have. I thought.

Then he turned and glared at Leah. "I wasn't talking to you," he sneered.

_Huh?_ I thought._ What is up with him?_ He was one of the sweetest tempered people I knew, and know he was acting like a total jerk.

"Finn what's your problem?" I asked. He turned his death stare on me.

"What's. My. Problem?" he asked. I recoiled. His eyes were like burning flames. "My problem is-" he started to shake like crazy.

Leah glanced at me. "Luz, you need to get out of here…" she glanced around the parking lot, clearly worried that someone was going to see us.

She needn't worry, school had ended twenty minutes before and most people had let to go do whatever they did on Friday nights.

I know it was a little weird to start school on a Friday and then have a weekend off, but our school wanted to give us a chance to "adjust" to the new schedules.

Leah's black eyes were scanning the lot. Finally, they settled on someone. Seth, my other cousin and her brother. Leah frantically waved him over.

He looked up from whatever he was doing and his gaze fixed on me. Well, me and Finn, who was still vibrating like a total maniac. Actually, he was getting worse; I could barely make out his form now.

"SETH!" Leah yelled. My cousin jogged over.

"Hey Seth!" I said and hugged him. Leah was making hand gestures at him that I couldn't understand.

For some reason, he seemed to.

Suddenly, I was flying through the air.

No, I wasn't flying, Seth was carrying me.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I hissed and tried to free myself from his vise-like grip and kick him at the same time to get him to put me down. It proved futile as I didn't even hinder him.

I stopped fighting and swearing at him- what can I say? I hate being picked up. And took in my surroundings. We had gone really far. A quick glance over my shoulder told me that we weren't anywhere near the front of the school. I had absolutely no idea where we were.

Seth put me on the ground and I turned to glower at him. "Was that really necessary?" I asked with an irritated tone.

"Yes," Seth said, completely unapologetically. I scoffed and looked anywhere but at him.

The place was really pretty. There were brick fences, clearly meant to keep back the forest and shrubbery that had cracked and had greenery spilling through. There was a partially collapsed wall nearby- also brick- that gave the place an eerie setting. The ground was tightly packed dirt with a scattering of rocks on top.

I was starting to calm down. "Alright, Seth, what was that?" I asked.

He glanced guilty at me. "I can't tell you."

I stared at him. That boy had nerve. "What the hell do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Luz, listen-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No you listen to me Seth! I want to know what that was! I want to know-" I chocked on my last word because I had looked down.

"Seth, what did you do to my dress?" I roared. Parts of it were crushed from his mad-dashed with me away from Finn.

"Uhhh…" he looked truly terrified. Anyone who knew me knew better than to mess with my clothing. "Luz… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He was flat against his truck, which I hadn't noticed was there before.

"This is silk!" I screeched, waving part of my ruined blue dress under his nose. I was a pity it had been destroyed, it had been gorgeous. It had had dark blue beaded spaghetti straps, a skirt that ended mid-thigh, and I had topped it off with a braided leather belt and clunky black and blue jewelry.

The final touch had been some awesome short black boots with a lot of silver buckles on the side. But now, thanks to Seth the delicate blue flowers that had decorated the front of the dress were crushed, which completely ruined my look.

I swung my purse furiously at him. He grasped the white leather Chanel purse and pulled it away from me.

"Luzia," he growled, "stop it now."

He looked dangerous. I felt fear run through my veins. Seth never got mad. I had one horrifying moment of he can't be my cousin before I bolted.

_He looked like the monsters that_- I cut my thought off and ran.

"LUZ!" he practically screamed at me, but I ignored him. I ran faster and faster and faster. Little did I realize that I was going straight back the way we had come.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

It took Leah and me a good twenty minutes to calm Finnick down. I was seriously worried that someone might come by and startle the poor kid into changing in the middle of the high school parking lot. That wouldn't have been pretty.

I would have liked to get him out of there the moment that I arrived, but I knew from experience that trying to move him would just end badly.

That was why Leah and I were explaining to Finnick in the open about our kind.

"So… that's all you need to know for now…" Leah glanced at me. I nodded. We both knew that we needed to get him to Sam's as fast as possible.

There was a noise behind me and I spun. A figure slipped into the shadows. Shit, I thought. If they had heard any of what we had just said…

"Luz! You idiot! Did you not hear me screaming your name?" Seth came flying around the corner and addressed the person in the shadows.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to see that person's face more than I wanted to breathe. Weird, I thought. You can't deal with this right now, get your priorities straight! I ordered myself.

I heard a furious yelp coming from behind me. Seth had picked up mystery person. He tossed her over her shoulder with ease and walked off with her screaming and kicking him the whole way.

I didn't see her face since it was covered by her hair. Then she was gone. Seth had dragged her off. I turned and gave Leah a funny look.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "my cousin, Luz."

Luz. I thought. What a pretty name.

"Why did he take her?" Finnick roared suddenly. He was shaking again. Leah's eyes widened in alarm.

"He wouldn't hurt her!" she said quickly. "He's her cousin, like me-"

She was cut off at that moment by an echoing howl and all of a sudden, with a rip of denim and cotton, a furious black wolf stood in front of us.

The wolf stretched, like he was adjusting to the new body, and bolted after Seth and Luz. Leah and I exchanged looks of horror. Five seconds later a red wolf and a light gray on were on racing after him.

Right now, I decided, I'll deal with Finnick, later I'll figure out what was up with this Luz girl.

**A/N: You like? Well, if you do, please review! If you tell me you want Jake to find out what was up with Luz… well I might… reviews make writers incredibly happy, and willing to do crazy things like that. Love y'all!**


	3. The Moment I Met You

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry, I haven't updated for over a week, but I was swamped with school work. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3: The Moment I Met You-Arlene Faith

(JPOV) Jake

Seth, thankfully, had gotten away with his cousin before Finn could catch up with him. I didn't want to deal with a terrified girl who had seen one of our own in wolf form. Leah and I had chased the idiot around the border of La Push for at least three hours. I have to say, he is fast.

Finally, we calmed him down, got him to change back, and dragged him to Emily's. Sam was furious. I mean steaming furious. There was practically smoke coming out of his ears.

Anyway, Sam explained everything to the wolf and, surprisingly, he didn't take it as poorly as most did. He actually seemed a little excited when Sam mentioned imprinting.

Apparently, Finn was in love with the girl Seth had dragged off earlier and he wanted to imprint on her. I didn't know why, but that kind of bothered me. I brushed off the feeling and focused on the conversation I had been having with Embry.

"She's so hot," I groaned. I hadn't realized that I'd been listening to the description of Embry's latest girlfriend.

I couldn't wait until he found his imprint. Then all the "she's so good at…" would stop, along with the hot thoughts. Or maybe they would just get worse…

"I have to go," I announced and stood. No one paid attention to me, so I stalked out the door.

_Hey man! _It was Quill. _How's it going with the newbie? _Finn had changed back human incredibly fast, so everyone on duty only met him for a moment.

_Fine, _I replied, _he's not that bad once you get to know him, though he's totally whipped for some girl._

_What that girl I saw in his head?_

_Uh… I think so?_

_Damn! He's so screwed!_

Now he had my attention. _Why?_

_Don't you know her? She's Leah and Seth's cousin!_

I snorted. _Lee's so going to kill him if he really does imprint!_

_I know. This should be amusing._

I was at my house already. I stayed in the woods while I phased out and dressed. I didn't want to take the chance that some person might come by to visit Billy and see a huge red wolf strutting up the front steps. That could cause some serious issues.

I pulled my denim jean shorts on and walked to the back door.

* * *

><p>Our house was small, but I loved it. I loved the wooden deck, the red paint the, the dead flowers that boxed it in. It wasn't much, I had so many memories of it, I couldn't bring myself to distain it.<p>

"Dad! I'm home!" I called and pushed the door open.

"Jake, I'm in here!" my dad called from the kitchen. I sauntered in and smelled cooking pizza. My mouth watered. If Billy was good at cooking anything, it was homemade pizza.

"Here," he shoved three pizzas at me. Yes, three. I eat a lot. You may wonder how a man in a wheelchair could cook. The answer was I didn't know.

I was half done with my second pizza when a howl echoed through the woods.

I groaned. I was never going to get a night off. With an apologetic look from Billy, he gestured towards the woods. I nodded and was out the door in seconds.

_Hey, what is it? _I grumbled, imagining delicious pizzas piling on top of each other.

_There's a new leech in town, _Paul thought and I growled. I hated those abominations.

_Has anyone seen Leah? _Sam asked.

_Yeah, _it was Seth, _she and Luz are at our house earlier. She might not have heard you._

_Well, Jake, you're the closest, can you go get her?_

I really wanted to say no. Leah was going to be seriously pissed. _Whatever. _I thought in annoyance.

I made my way through the forest to Seth and Leah's small, green house. As I changed into human form I heard voices coming from inside. One was clearly Leah's, but the other was… beautiful.

_Whoa, Jake, beautiful? _I questioned myself. _Get a grip._

So I walked into the house.

* * *

><p>(LPOV) Luz<p>

Leah and I were having our usual cookie baking thing that we always did on Fridays. I tried to ask her about what happened earlier with, but she just ignored me.

Eventually, I let it drop.

_I will eventually find out what you're hiding from me Leah, _I thought and I glanced sideways at her. She was happily oblivious to my train of thoughts as she chattered and mixed the cookie batter.

I stuck my finger in the bowl and put my finger in my mouth. She glanced at me in horror.

"You did-not just do that!" she screeched. I had hit a nerve. _No one _messed with her cookie batter.

_Sweet revenge for you not telling me what happened earlier even though I have my ideas... _I thought.

To emphasize that, yes, I had, I swirled my tongue over my finger and smacked my lips together loudly.

"You little-" she threw a handful of flour at me. Now it was my turn to be horrified. That meant _war._

I grabbed the whole container of flour and upturned it on her head. About 1/3 of it came it before she came to her senses and grabbed it from me. We continued to chase each other around the kitchen till there was a knock on the door.

I gave Lee a strange look, wondering if she was expecting guests. Hardly anyone came out here unless they called first. Making this much of a trip just to find that no one was here didn't make many people happy.

We cautiously walked to the door and Leah pulled it open. Outside stood a _super hotte _guy.

"Leah, we have-" he stopped talking when he saw me. He just stared. And stared. He looked like a person who had been blind and for the first time saw light. He had a kind of creepily happy smile on his face.

_Well, this is awkward_, I thought.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not getting many reviews for this story, so is it bad? Do you not like the plot? Is it the characters? If you want me to continue, please review! (I have candy?)**


	4. Tell Me Why

**A/N: Okay, I got a really good response for the last chapter (thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited! I love y'all!), so I've decided to continue. For this chapter remember: **Just underlined means leah. _underlined and italics mean Sam._**Just bold means Jake. _Bold and Italics mean Seth._** _Just italics mean Jake's personal thoughts, not something he's saying to the others._

**Before I forget (I know I haven't done this for a few chapters, sorry I didn't remember too!) I very much wish that I was Stephanie Meyer, but, sadly I'm not! All these characters belong to her, except Luz. She _is _mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift

(LPOV) Luz

"Can we help you?" I asked, irritated. The hot guy kept staring.

_Please, please please no! _The part of my mind that had an idea of what happened begged.

_Okay, _I thought, _this is getting stupid. _I slapped him up the head.

"Hell-o?" I put my hands on my hips and _glared _at him. "Did you not hear me? What do you want?"

"Hi-i," he stuttered, "I'm J-"

"Yeah, I don't care." I had no idea what had overcome me. There was just something about him that screamed "Danger! Stay away!" and I didn't like it at all.

"Lee, do you know him?" I turned towards my cousin to see her glaring daggers at the boy.

_Weird, _I thought, _what bee got in her bonnet?_

"What is it Jake?" her voice was as cold as icicles.

"Sam…" he was still staring at me. I glared back. "Sam wants to talk to you." He said a little more forcefully. He finally took his eyes off me to talk to Leah.

I stiffened. _What could he want? He broke her heart, and now he expects her to just come, summoned like a freekin' dog? Actually-_

I was ready to give the _Jake _guy a piece of my mind.

"It's fine Luz," Lee said, gesturing for me to be quiet. And I was, as I gasped for air to scream at her in horror. She stepped outside the door before I could comment though.

"I'll be back in an hour or two, 'kay?"

I nodded and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

_What the hell just happened?_

I can't believe you! Leah snarled, furious. Anyone _but _her!

_Leah, relax, we have other things to be worrying about__, _Sam ordered.

She grumbled, but shut up. I was ecstatically happy. **I found my imprint!**I thought happily. **Though she did kinda reject me, I'll work on that!**

_**No you won't**__**.**_My head snapped up.

**Who had said that?**I thought.

_**Me**__, _it was Seth.

I did a double take. Yes, it really was Seth. _Whoa, _my brain told me, _something's wrong here._

**Seth, what?**I asked.

_**I know you heard me Jake.**_

**Why would I do that?**

_**If you don't want Leah and me to hurt you, you'll stay away from her. We clear?**_

**I'm not going to stay away from her Seth, **I thought.

_**Yes, you will**_. I had never heard Seth this upset before. He was such a cheerful happy person; I never expected this from him.

_Seth, Jake, cut it out. We'll deal with your imprint when we find out about the new bloodsucker in town._

_**Fine.**_

**Fine**_**. **__What was up with him?_

* * *

><p>(LPOV) Luz<p>

I sighed and put the next batch of cookies in the oven. I never liked cooking alone. It was way too boring.

Almost three hours later Leah came back. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you alright?" I asked and pushed some cookies toward her. She grabbed them and shoved two into her mouth at once. Gawked at her until she swallowed and answered,

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" I watched as another cookie turned to dust in her hand.

"No reason," I said as I watched the crumbs fall to the ground. "No reason at all."

* * *

><p>I yawned and rolled over. I realized too late that I was asleep on a couch, which meant I rose to a painfully wakeup call from the floor.<p>

With a groan, and a couple rude comments about the cleanliness of Seth and Leah's tiles, I pulled myself to my feet and wondered into the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was five o'clock in the morning. Sighing, I pulled a frying pan off the shelf and put on the stove. I grabbed the butter, slathered up the pan and sat on the table to wait for it to warm up.

As I waited, I examined my outfit. It was, to say the least, ruined. _Wow, _I thought, _two outfits in one day, this is sad._

If you are wondering what I'm talking about, it's Leah's and Seth's little _competition _with my clothes. They are constantly pouring water on them, throwing me into water, ripping my clothes, or any other imaginable thing that can screw with what you're wearing. The sad thing is, I'm actually quite sure they don't do it intentionally. But, my number one rule is: _any_one who messes with THE CLOTHES pays. There are no exceptions (or survivors.)

Anyway, I had gotten a dresser at my cousin's house after the umpteenth time of having my clothes ruined, but I had forgotten to change after the flour incident last night. Which meant I was standing in the middle of their kitchen with flour and now dirt covered shirt and _white _jeans. Groan. At least no one was going to see me.

I heard a sizzling of butter and concluded that the pan had warmed enough to cook on. I cracked four eggs and mixed them in a bowl. Then a poured them onto the pan.

"What time is it?" I heard a very cranky voice and I turned to see my youngest cousin, dressed only in sweatpants, rubbing his head. I glanced in surprise at his muscles. I swore they hadn't been that big before. Shaking my head, I turned my head back to his face.

"Five," I beamed at him with fake cheerfulness. He knew I was only cooking to wake him up and annoy him. He and Leah could always tell when I was cooking (though I had no idea how), and they would come down.

I'll admit, I had made food to drag him from his peaceful slumber and throw him, roughly, into the world of the conscious. He deserved it after crushing my favorite shirt the day before.

"This is revenge for yesterday, isn't it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

I "um hmmed" and sat down across from him to eat my eggs. All four of them. He stared at me for a minute in horror.

"Aren't you going to share?" he asked, gawking.

"Well…" I shook some salt on them, followed by a sprinkling of pepper. "no." I smirked at his expression. I always cooked for both him, and his sister.

"But-but-but," he spluttered.

"Yeah, it's not so nice is it?" I hissed and shoved some into my mouth.

"Please?" he begged and eyed them hungrily.

"No." I ate more and narrowed my eyes evilly at him. "And they're _soo good._" I said.

"Wow," he looked annoyed, "looks like you learned a lot from Alex, didn't ya?"

I chocked on an egg and bolted from the room. I didn't feel hungry anymore. I found myself in the bathroom throwing up a couple seconds later. A shadow appeared. It was Seth.

"Luz, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I pushed past him without a word and left the house, making for the woods.

_That was low Seth, _I thought, _really low._

**A/N: OOOOH! It's getting dra-ma-tic! Who do you think this mysterious Alex is? What do you think he did to Luz? If you comment and get it right, I'll mention you in the next update! Love y'all!**

**(This was my longest update yet! :)**


	5. Dirty little Secret

**A/N: So I got an anonymous review that guessed pretty close to who Alex was. I think they were called... Simply Me? Anyway, they also asked for me to be more clear on whose POV it is, so I added that too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects

(LPOV) Luz

The tears ran down my face as I fled the house. I didn't care how I looked, who saw me, or what Leah would think when she woke up. All that matter was getting away from Seth.

_How could he have said that? _I thought. _He knows nothing of what I've been through!_ I kept running, faster and faster, as if I could out run those memories, I could stop them from coming back and leave them behind forever. Finally, I couldn't go any further, and I threw myself at the ground.

It had to have been at least an hour or two, and I had no idea how far I'd gone. I also had no idea where I was. I heard a soft growl and looked up to see a silver wolf staring at me. **(A/N: I know Jake isn't silver, it isn't suposed to be him.)**

I banged my head against a rock hard. Oh, I was so smart. First I freak at my cousin and run off into the wildness with _absolutely _no idea where I'm going, and then I run into a wolf that probably has some kind of mutation making it huge. It looked like the Big Bad Wolf.

_I really don't want to be dinner for this guy, _I thought.

To my surprise, the wolf just looked me over a couple times and disappeared. I sighed in relief and lay back on the ground.

_It's actually really comfy, _I thought as I rubbed my face against the thick moss. _Maybe I over reacted, _I reconsidered what Seth had said earlier. _I don't think he meant to hurt me, he was just annoyed._

_Maybe he didn't mean to, but they're monsters-_

_Shut up!_ I ordered that nasty part of my mind. If they found out the truth... well let's just say I'd find out how much they resembled those monsters I had in mind. It would be ugly.

"It hurt." I whispered, "but the truth would hurt more." Seth knew better than to do that. He knew after Boston that Alex was not a discussible topic. Unwillingly, I though back to that day, that day when I lost everything.

* * *

><p>(Flashback) (Still LPOV) Luz<p>

"Alex!" I called, wandering down the alley. He had told me to meet him here today. I wasn't surprised that we were meeting in a location so secluded. After Mum and Da had disowned him, they could never find out that I was still meeting him.

Of course, we didn't need to worry about them following me now. They were dead. Someone had slit their throats and drained their blood. The police had ordered me not to leave the house; they had even put a watch on my house to ensure that I didn't leave.

Of course, I still snuck out to meet with Alex. I didn't want him to get hurt by the murderer that came after our parents. At lesat that's what I told the police. They didn't have to know the real reason, and they probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Alex, where are you?" I was starting to worry. He was never late. I leaned against the grimy wall and started to read the graffiti. I will refrain explaining the extreme detail of what some guy was calling some girl who broke up with him.

I didn't know why, but I was getting a yucky feeling in my stomach. You know that feeling you get right before you throw up? That plus… hunger. It was a foreign feeling to me.

I knew that something was wrong with Alex. Some people might call it "twinsense" (which would be weird because we weren't twins) but, I called observance. Something was wrong. I didn't know what, but there was something.

"Al-" I cut myself off with a scream.

This was the part that I had never told anyone about. Well, almost anyone.

My brother was walking towards me. He didn't look like himself anymore, he walked like he was stalking something, and his eyes where bright red.

"Luzy," he said. His voice made me shudder. "You shouldn't have come. I can't control it. It… tastes so good." Then he lunged at me.

I didn't recall much of what happened after that. All I remember was seeing a wolf throw him into a wall moving impossibly fast.

I left after that, not knowing my brother's fate. When I returned home the house had been burned down with the only people that still took care of me inside, the cook and housekeeper.

After that they didn't know where to send me. Finally, my aunt Sue offered to take me in. I was eleven then. I spend the next three years hiding what really happened from eveyone, even myself. Now Seth had brought everything back.

* * *

><p>(Back to Modern Day) (LPOV) Luz<p>

Alex had always been mean to anyone who wasn't me. My parents, Seth and Leah, people at school, and that was why Seth had said that earlier about me becoming more like him. It still hurt to see how much people had hated my brother. He wasn't a bad person; he was just a little difficult to get along with.

I started to pulled myself up. Then there was a noise that was a cross between a growl and a snarl. I snapped to my feet in an instant. In front of me stood a huge red wolf and it looked _really _annoyed.

**A/N: Okay, so I hardly had any time to edit, so please let me know if there is any mistakes. Please review! Love y'all!**

**BTW, sorry this chappie isn't that long!**


	6. Oops, I did it again

**A/N: So I don't think many people like this story, so I'm considering to write maybe four or five more chapters instead of the ten to twevle I was planning, SORRY!**

**Luz might seem a little weird in this chapter, she's just in a little shock.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 6: Oops! I did it again-Britney Spears

(JPOV) Jake

When Paul first told me my imprint was crying alone in the woods, I was furious. I had absolutely no idea why she was upset, and that just made it worse.

Unfortunately for Paul, he was standing a little too close to me when he told me. He had a rather vicious claw mark to show for it. Well, it probably won't be there forever, but if you saw him anytime soon, you'd notice it.

Anyway, I went looking for her. I wanted to be there, to know she was alright.

So when I found her in the woods near where the bloodsucker had been, I had freaked out and as _some would say,_ I overreacted.

Yeah, that means I scared her. Oops.

* * *

><p>(LPOV) Luz<p>

The huge creature stared at me. It looked sad, like it sympathized with me. It also looked blood thirsty. Things weren't looking up for me.

Of course, that was totally crazy. I started to back away slowly. The wolf growled. I stopped.

_Right, _I was starting to remember how to deal with _them._

The monstrosity walked towards me. Suppressing the urge to faint, I stepped away from the creature it growled again, and I halted.

_OMG! I'm going to be dinner! _I thought. _What will Seth and Leah think? Will they ever find out the truth, or will my skeleton lie in the leaves forever? _

_Sheesh! _I scolded myself, _Luther would be ashamed._

The wolf walked was close enough for me to touch now, and for some insane reason, I had the feeling it wanted me to pet it.

_Yep, that's it. You've finally lost it. They only ever want to eat you._

The wolf rubbed its giant head against me and I jumped. Carefully, I reached out and rubbed the creature's fur. It made a strange noise that reminded me oddly of purring.

I fell to the ground when it pushed harder against me. I crawled back and it walked towards me. Then it lay down _on top of me. _It was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ah, big guy, could you move, maybe?" I pushed him, I didn't know how, but I felt that it was a he. The wolf apparently didn't want to move, as it snapped at my hand I was using to try to get rid of him.

"Oh-kay," I stopped trying to get him off and lay there. I felt… safe. It wasn't an emotion I was used to, and I liked it. Luther would be pulling his hair out by now.

We stayed there for a while longer, my wolf and I. And eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

She looked so peaceful when she slept. I felt terrible about snapping at her earlier, my wolf just didn't like her pushing me away. Of course, my human side recognized that she was scared, but still.

After she had been asleep for a while I moved away from her and phased back to human. Pulling on some shorts, I picked her up and started to carry her back towards Leah and Seth's house.

I'll admit, I wasn't too happy that I was bringing her to the people that had made her cry, but Sam's and my house were out of the question, and I didn't know where she lived yet.

When I walked through the door Leah lunged at me.

"Where was she? What did you do to her? Why isn't she conscious?" she snarled.

"Leah, calm." I know it wasn't fair to be annoyed at her for being angry as I was too, but I didn't care. I stared her down for a minute and she exhaled loudly, getting rid of some of her steam.

"Sorry, what happened?"

I gave her the abridged version of what I knew and found out that it wasn't her that had made my imprint so upset.

After we talked Leah, the very protective cousin she is, stalked off to go find and kill Seth.

Normally I would feel bad for the kid, but not today. He hurt my imprint and if Leah got to him first, he would be much better off than if my wolf got to him.

I put Luz down on the couch and waited for her to awaken. It wasn't long before she rolled over and,

"Who the hell are you?" Ah, the beauty of the imprint. Clearly she didn't recognize me.

"I'm Jake." I realized I was probably staring at her pretty creepily, so I looked away.

"Well, _Jake, _where am I?" _This can't be good, _I thought.

"You're at your cousin's house."

"No, I'm not! Wait… Seth and Leah?"

I nodded encouragingly.

"I'm in La Push?"

Another nod.

"Oh." She seemed to have gathered her surroundings a little better, so I started to rise.

"I had a dream," she started. Surprised that she was talking to me since she seemed to hate me so much, I sat quickly. "There was a huge red wolf-" I smiled faintly- "it was strange. It seemed so real, so human. In fact, its eyes looked just like yours."

I think I almost fainted. This girl was incredibly smart. Then the fear was overwhelmed by a sense of pride. _Of course my imprint was smart, she was absolutely perfect._

"I had another dream too." She was almost talking to herself now. "It was about someone I once knew. Someone I loved." Then she whispered something so softly I could barely hear it with my werewolf hearing. It sounded like a name, like… Alex.

I didn't like the idea of my imprint with another, and neither did my wolf. I lost my hold on him for a second and I leaned forward, towards Luz.

She glanced up in surprise as I came closer.

"Jake?" It was a question, one I didn't want to answer.

I leaned closer and she whispered my name again. Then I kissed her. She froze. And slapped my across the face.

"You bastard!" she hissed and clutched her hand, which I assumed was now broken.

Oops, I did it again.

**A/N: So the norm: Please review! It means a lot to me! Love y'all!**

**BTW, Seth isn't a bad guy in this, he just has anger issues like every other wolf! :)**


	7. Ashamed

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! This chapter won't be very long, but I promise the next one will be. (Long for me is like 1,750 words, just so you know. I don't write very long chapters in general, that's why I can update so much.)**

**Also, I got an anonymous review asking about the last chapter if Jake and Luz had met already. The answer is yes, they had met, but she didn't really know his name. (Yeah, I know Leah used it.) Also, she had just awoken and was kind of out of it. So, that's my excuse for messing up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7: Ashamed- Yo Gotti

(LPOV) Luz

The nerve! The absolute nerve of that-**(censored, sorry)**! Leah walked in and saw me glaring daggers at Jake while he rubbed his cheek. She promptly grabbed him, marched him to the door and threw him out of it.

Did I mention how much I love my cousin?

When Jake left he looked genuinely apologetic, but I didn't care. I had let him in, let him know things I would never have in a right mind, and I had vowed to myself to never do that with anyone again. Losing Alex had taught me that loving people would make me weak. **(A/N: Yes, if you've read The Mortal Instruments, I stole that from Cassandra Clare.)** I know I care about Seth and Leah and Aunt Sue, but besides them there will never be anyone.

Besides, growing close to another could result in

I lost my parents, my brother, and most of my friends. They won't even talk to me anymore because they're too afraid that I'll crack. That sure taught me who my friends really were.

After moving to La Push I made plenty of new friends, but I always held them at arm's length. That was why I would date Finn seriously; I would have to let another boy close to me. I wasn't ready for that.

Of course, Jake waltzed through all my walls and barriers that kept me away from people. And then he precided to kiss me. Not that I didn't like it (I did) but he just _assumed _I would let him. This wasn't the middle ages, and he couldn't control me!

Not to mention that I was terrified. I cared about him, and had no idea why. Really, I'd met him twice, and the first time didn't count since I didn't know his name.

_What am I going to do?_ I worried, and put my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

Oh, My, God. Leah looks _pissed. _Well… she did kind of walk in on a scene that _might _imply that I kissed her cousin. I mean, I did, but I highly doubt that she knows that for sure.

Anyway, the second we were out of the house she exploded. Both literally, and physically.

_You-you-you- _**(A/N: Okay, so there is a lot of swearing in this chapter, but I've eliminated most of it, this is rated "T" after all. And if you're wondering what Leah called him, well all I'll say is, it implies that he _prefers_ younger girls.)**

_Leah, would you please calm down! _I snarled at her.

_No! _she hissed back. _You hurt my cousin! Why would you do that? She's your imprint! _Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she broke her hand on my face. And that looked painful, let me tell you. I really did feel bad about it though. I had hurt my imprint, no matter how accidental.

_ You should feel ashamed, _she finished and phased out. I don't think she realized that I really really did.

* * *

><p>(LPOV) Luz<p>

I didn't realize I was crying until Leah handed me a tissue.

"Jake?" she asked, fury written all over her face.

I shook my head silently, it wasn't just him, but she couldn't know that so I just buried my head in her shoulder and ignoring the jolt of pain it sent through my hand. For some reason she seemed to realize that questioning me further was a terrible idea, and just let me (fake) cry.

Once my tears had stopped Leah helped me up and offered to me to my apartment.

When I had first come to La Push I had stayed with Aunt Sue and Leah and Seth, but they were a family and I felt too strange around them to stay at their house. So, when I turned fourteen Aunt Sue let me buy an apartment.

I know it's strange that I was a fourteen year old girl living on my own but, I was at Aunt Sue's house so much it hardly mattered. I used some my parents life insurance to find a nice place near the beach. The owner was a little hesitant to sell to someone so young, but my aunt said it was for her, and we pulled it off.

Anyway, I needed a place of my own for... reasons.

I declined Leah's offer and opted for walking instead.

On my way home I felt the strangest sensation. You know that feeling when someone is watching you and your neck starts to feel cold and prickly? Yay, well that was what I felt. I turned around, realizing that something was following me.

The moment I turned I saw a kind of… blur. Like something was moving too fast for me to see.

_Just leave me alone! _I thought furiously, _I can't deal with you today._

I frowned at the forest and hurried back to my apartment. I pulled the keys out of my back pocket with my broken hand and they dropped to the ground. I temporarily forgotten about hitting Jake. I winced at the pain and sent negative thoughts his was.

Then I scolded myself for thinking about _him_ again. _It can't be healthy, _I finished my internal rant about the boy. It might seem weird, but I felt this pull towards him that I didn't want to ignore, which would bode well for someone of... my kind.

I pushed the front door open and that annoying feeling came back. I shook it off and sorted through the fridge for dinner. Like I said before, I hate cooking alone, so most of my dinners were the precooked crap you find at a supermarket.

I put my precooked meal in the microwave and sat down inspecting the room. The floor was tiled and white which I found a little strange for a kitchen but hey, that view made up for it. There was a black stove-oven combination that most people have and two sinks. (Don't ask me why there were two.) One of the walls had been entirely turned into a window that faced the beach.

That was what sold the house to me. I had always loved the sea, and always will. I loved waking up in the morning and coming into the kitchen to see the crystal-like waves crashing on the sharp obsidian rocks that reminded me of the shark tooth necklace Alex had given me a long time ago. It was the only thing I had from him.

After a while I realized I needed to take care of my hand, so I went to the closet and grabbed bandages. I carefully wrapped my hand, telling myself it was the best I could do for now, and that I would go to the doctor the next day.

I heard the timer on the microwave go off and turned to go get the food. As I turned I saw that blur thing that I saw earlier again. I frowned at tried to follow it with my eyes. It stopped right in front of me and the blur turned out to be a man. A man I knew _very _well.

"Hello _da-ling,_" he drawled in his thick British accent and I glared.

**A/N: Soooooo, please review and tell me who you think this is. Oh, and I don't mean any disrespect with the whole British accent thing. I don't really know how Brits speak, I only went there once when I was little and I hardly remember it. Love y'all! **


	8. The truth hurts

**A/N: I know I updated yesterday, I just wanted to get all this out. Just so you know, you might want to glance through the other chapters before reading this. I got a review saying how cliche this story is, and I realized that I just needed to get all my factors straight and plan out the story. So I updated and changed all the chapters and they all lead up to this.**

**Disclaimer: While I wish I was, I am not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 8: The Truth Hurts- Long Story Short

(JPOV) Jake

I'm going to tell her. I told Sam that as soon as I got to his house. He didn't really approve of the idea, but it didn't matter. She had to know.

So, I talked to Seth and he told me where she lived. (I found it a little strange that she lived alone, but if that was what she wanted, I didn't mind.) I left Sam's house and headed towards Luz's. It was time for her to know the truth.

* * *

><p>(LPOV) Luz<p>

"Really Luz, I thought you had better things to do with your time." Malcolm frowned at me. "Luther would be disappointed."

I had him pined against the wall in a second, completely ignoring the pain that throbbed through my broken hand. "Don't mention him."

"Why?" he hissed. "Sore subject?" his teeth were bared in the way only a werewolf could manage. Oh, yeah, I know about werewolves. And vampires. And every other creature that you can imagine that actually exists.

You don't know the whole truth about me- yet.

* * *

><p>(Flashback) (Still LPOV) (Continuation of last one)<p>

My brother lay in a pile in front of me, a huge black and white wolf standing over him. I stared in horror.

"What did you do?" I hissed furiously at the wolf. The creature stood and its body rippled, turning into that of a man's.

"Luz, he would have killed you!" I man pulled on shorts and glared at me.

I shrugged, regaining my cool. "I could have handled him."

The man growled, "watch yourself Lulu. The Order doesn't appreciate insolence."

"And the Order doesn't appreciate annoying, _overly hairy, _werewolves either, and yet they keep you around."

That earned me another growl. He hated being called hairy. (Though I can't imagine why, he really wasn't.)

"Anyway-," I kicked the pile of ashes in front of me meaningfully- "he wasn't _really _my brother."

_Show him you don't care. Don't let him know it hurts._ I had repeated the mantra almost every day since I found out that Alex was marked for death.

Luther, my master had tried to explain that there was nothing that anyone could do, but it didn't make it hurt any less. A werewolf had killed Luther a couple of months before when he had gone out hunting alone. I focused back on what Malcolm was saying.

"-If _they _find out you tried to interfere with-" I tuned back out. I really couldn't care less what he thought. The only person whose opinions mattered was my boss's and he hardly ever agreed with Malcolm anyway.

Finally, Malcolm turned to leave, "oh, and one more thing."

I groaned and glared at him.

"You're through with this assignment and you need a new one. There's bloodsucker and wolf correspondence in Washington-" I tensed up- "and your _cousins_ are in it. Sooo I got rid of the people you were living with and hopefully your _aunt _will offer to take you in. You're welcome." He gave me an icy glare.

"Thank you." I hissed at him, but on the inside I was screaming. _How dare he come along, mess with my operation, and then kill everyone? One day, I was going to get rid of him, and then I would never have to deal with him again._

* * *

><p>(Modern day) (LPOV) Luz<p>

"Malcolm, _what do you want?" _I snarled. I wasn't in the mood to play games with my arch nemesis. _So _not in the mood.

"Da-ling, Da-ling, really calm down! No need to get angry."

"Am I going to need to remind you of the last time you interfered with one of my operations?"

"I thought you'd have let that go by now. Anyway, I was running this incredibly boring op in Oregon and I thought I'd stop by. The Order wanted me to check up on you."

_Yeah, I really doubt that. In other words, you want something, you worthless piece of- _I thought.

"Well, nice visit, as you can see, I have everything under control" I grabbed his arm, "now go!" I threw towards the door.

"Luz, I know about the imprint and really, I wouldn't call that _under control_."

I froze.

"What ever could you mean?" But I knew there was no worming out of this one.

"Luz, we aren't like this. We don't lie to each other."

I gave him a strange look. "Yeah, we do. And you started it five years ago when you-"

He interrupted me, "You can ask for a transfer. You can't keep the peace if you're causing the chaos."

Yes, that is what I was doing here. You see, vampires and werewolves mix terribly so, when the Order heard of them making a deal they were curious. And of course, they sent me here to make sure there wasn't a war.

I was never meant to be imprinted on. That could only make things worse.

People would start to die if made the wrong move, for example: rejecting the rightful alpha. That would be a _bad move. _And I couldn't let him control me because my duties took me away from La Push a lot.

But I also knew how much rejection hurt a werewolf; after all, I'd seen what Malcolm had gone through. I had tried to help him, and that was why he hated me so much. I had seen him at his weakest, at his most vulnerable and his wolf considered me a threat.

Little did he realize how close I was to his imprint. I don't think he realized that my _cousin _was the person who had ruined his life. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

I wasn't about to let Jake get hurt. I could never tell him the truth, never look him in the eye and without thinking _I betrayed him._

"I'm going to have to leave aren't I Malcolm?" he nodded. Sadly, he looked genuinely apologetic about the whole ordeal. Too bad it wouldn't help at all.

Suddenly, there was a howl that echoed throughout my house. Malcolm and I shared horrified looks. If one of the wolves discovered our secret everything would fall apart.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

I heard everything. Absolutely everything they said. To me the only thing that mattered was that she was planning to leave. She was my imprint. I wasn't going to let her leave. I'm so sorry Luz, but I'm going to stop you, even if I have to make you.

**A/N: So, please review, it means a lot to me! I really want this story to be good, and I'm taking a new interest in it. Any/all feedback is appreciated!**


	9. Info Page

**A/N: I realize you might be a little confused with what's happening, so please read this before you continue.**

Info Page:

1. Luz is _not _really Seth and Leah's cousin. You'll find out what is up with that eventually.

2. Malcolm is a werewolf from another pack. His pack was killed, so he has no allegiance. That concerned the Order and they forced him to join.

3. Malcolm imprinted on Leah before she phased, but she rejected him since she was dating Sam.

4. Jake knows that Luz knows about werewolves and vampires.

5. Luz is planning to leave La Push because she can't be Jake's imprint.

6. Seth and Leah really do think Luz is their cousin.

7. Luther was Luz's mentor and teacher. He is dead.

8. Alex wasn't Luz's real brother.

9. The whole "marked for death" thing isn't important now. You'll find out what it means later.

10. Luz knows that Leah rejected the imprint.

11. You'll find out more about "the Order" later. All you need to know for now is that Luz and Malcolm are members of it.

**A/N: Sorry, for the confusion! Let me know if there is anything else that isn't clear.**


	10. I'm so sorry

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just wanted to make sure everyone read the info page.**

Chapter 9: I'm so sorry- Cinder Road

(LPOV) Luz

It was settled. I had to leave. I felt a disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach, like when I knew that Malcolm was following me, but this was much, much worse. I threw what I needed into a suitcase and made my way to the door.

Malcolm was waiting with that smug, infuriating smile on his face. Oh, how I wanted to smack it off. "Ready?" he asked.

I gave him a bitter glared and nodded. He grabbed my suitcase- though he knew very well that I could carry it on my own- and tossed it into his Porsche that he had parked in an alley. I let out a sigh. Malcolm was many things, but subtle was not one of them.

I climbed into the passenger side and he revved the engine. As we took off I turned to watch my apartment disappear behind the thick green forest and I sighed. I would never see it again. Or anything else from here. Not the friends I'd made, the cousins I had fooled, or Jake. Jake who had imprinted on me.

_Oh, boohoohoo! _That part of my brain that sounded oddly like Malcolm fake cried. _The last time you saw him you punched him in the face and now you're all teary-eyed? Get a grip girl. _

Still, I couldn't help but think...

_I'm so sorry Jake. So, so sorry._

(JPOV) Jake

She wasn't going to leave. Not while I was still breathing. I didn't care that she wasn't really Leah and Seth's cousin (what happened to the real one anyway?), I didn't care that she didn't tell me she knew about vampires and werewolves, nor that she watched her brother die.

All that mattered was that she was going to leave. She had to know it would kill the both of us, so why was she still planning on doing it?

I didn't understand why she let that monster Malcolm take her away, I didn't understand this _Order_ she was part of that wouldn't let us be together, or really, much else about her. Why, when we were meant to be together, perfect for each other, did she leave? They must be some powerful people.

I had reached Sam's house. Panting, I phased, dressed, and ran into his house.

"SAM! EMILY!" I roared.

"What is it, Jake?" asked an irritable sounding voice from behind me. I spun to see Emily rubbing her eyes. Clearly she had been asleep.

"It's Luz, she's leaving!" I hissed and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'll wake Sam."

And then she was gone.

(LPOV) Luz

The farther from La Push we went, the sicker I felt. Until…

"Malcolm, stop the car!" I yelled. I felt like something would burst through my skin if I continued anymore. To my surprise, Malcolm actually did stop, and he pulled to the side of the road. I glanced up at him to see a pained expression across his features.

"What is it?" I panted, as I drank from the water bottle he handed me.

"You're feeling the effects of running from your imprint. You love him." His last statement startled me and I risked a glance up at him. He looked sympathetic. Of course, that just fed my annoyance. I didn't need sympathy from him! I could pity myself just fine, thank you!

"Just _leave me alone!_" I grouched at him and sat down on the ground. "And why do you think I love him? I met him like two days ago!"

"Do you?"

I didn't respond. _Holy crap._

"That's what I thought." He said, and pulled me into his lap.

It felt strange at first, I'd never seen this comforting side of Malcolm before. All I'd known was the hostile and bloodthirsty side. The saying _people are like onions, with many different layers_, came to mind. I had gone a layer deeper with Malcolm when he'd realized how much the imprint was hurting me.

I guess we were alike now, in an odd way. We both couldn't be with our imprint, for different reasons, and we were hostile and unfriendly to everyone to cover up our feelings.

_Damn girl, you sound like a freekin' psychologist! _I thought. _You are nothing like him!_

_But I am. _Another part of my brain thought, _I'm just like him._

(JPOV) Jake

We had awoken the whole pack now and everyone was searching. Then someone, I'm not sure who, caught onto her sent. I threw my head back and howled.

_Luz, you better be ready for a storm._

**A/N: So, I know it's a little short, but it's 10:35 PM. I don't have that much time to do this right now. I know Jake and Luz's relatioship might had seemed like it progressed a lot, but it's th imprint making them love each other. PLEASE REVEIW! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MANY REVEIWS LATELY AND THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! LOVE Y'ALL!**


	11. Gone

**A/N: So here's the next chapter... IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Gone- Montgomery Gentry<p>

(LPOV) Luz

_Oh my God. What was I going to do now? _Let me catch you up on my situation. I was sitting on the edge of the highway in my until-recently mortal enemies lap surrounded by a _lot _of very pissed off wolves.

In other words, I was totally and completely screwed.

One of the wolves stepped forward.

I glanced hard at them and realized it was Sam. He walked towards Malcolm and I, and I shrank back into my ex-nemesis. Nothing in my training had prepared me for something like this.

Dealing with rogue blood-leeches? Check. Keeping the peace between a vamp and wolf coven without them knowing who you are? Check. Fighting off an entire pack of werewolves that want answers, and then your dead body? No check. Not even _close _to check.

"It'll be alright," Malcolm whispered in my ear. _The hell's up with that? Malcolm being comforting? The world really must be ending._

_ "_How can you be sure?" I hissed back at him.

Then he leaned a little closer and said the one word I was really hoping for him to avoid at all costs. But desperate times must call for really desperate measures.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

Why was she in his lap? I didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was too… _affectionate. _I growled at him and he smirked.

Sam stepped towards him and he pulled Luz closer to him like he was trying to protect her. The only person who needed protection was him when I get my claws on him.

Sam growled at the two of them.

_What are you doing? _I ask him, confused.

_I think that man is one of us, and I want to find out. _

I was surprised to say the least. He didn't look like one of us. He looked… British I think. Well, Sam was the Alpha, so he might have been right. Alphas are supposed to be able to tell that kind of thing.

The man stared at Sam for a moment before saying, "What do you want Alpha?" in an irritated voice with an undertone of dislike.

_What pack do you owe allegiance to? _Sam asked him.

The man's expression hardened. "None."

The whole pack tensed. They knew my imprint being with a werewolf without an allegiance would anger my wolf. Which could get really ugly. He was already more in control then my human side since I was in wolf form.

I snarled and Luz looked at me for the first time since Seth and Leah's house. Her beautiful black eyes had lost their sparkle, and that upset me incredibly. She met my gaze and gave me a sad smile.

_I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to swear allegiance to our pack. _Sam looked at the British wolf with distaste. I understood why. He didn't like the idea of him joining our pack But, well, we couldn't have him wandering around lose either. It was much to dangerous.

Malcolm leaned towards Luz- a little too close for my liking- and whispered something in her ear. She frowned and said something back.

Their conversation continued for a couple minutes before-

"We can't do that," I let out a wolfish sigh of relief. I hadn't heard my imprint's voice recently and it sounded like an angel's. **(A/N: I know, a little cheesy, but I couldn't resist!)**

_Why not? _Sam asked. Malcolm murmured in her ear what he had said. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry about all of this, are you going to kill us if we don't tell you the truth?"

_Yes, _Sam didn't hesitate and I growled at him. If he hurt my imprint I would kill him.

"Well, then." Luz looked so sad. She said something to Malcolm that I couldn't quite make out. I growled in annoyance. What was the point of the huge ears if you couldn't even hear something that actually mattered.

_Calm down Jake, _Leah thought towards me. _She said something about no other choice._

_**What? **_I was horrified. That phrase wasn't exactly calming!

Malcolm and Luz slowly rose from the ground and Malcolm turned slightly making eye contact with all of us.

_What's he doing? _asked Embry.

_I have no idea, _I replied and eyed him causiously.

_I think he's looking for someone- _Leah chocked. He had caught her eye, and I felt her not be able to look away. He was all that mattered, all that ever would. She's do anything to be with him-

_HOLY SHIT! DID YOU JUST IMPRINT?_

_ YOU DID NOT!_

_ CONGRATS… I GUESS…_

_ Did that really happen? _Seth sounded genuinely curious.

_I-I think so… _Leah trailed off. I sensed the confusion coming from her and I glanced back to where Luz and Malcolm had been sitting.

They were gone.

_Jake? Do you think they… _she didn't need to finish. I threw my head back and howled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***IMPORTANT*** So, I'm not getting a good response to this story, so should I stop? Reveiws are all that really motivate an author to keep going, and I'm not getting any. I _won't _post the next chapter until I get a couple. (I know that might sound a little yachie, but I made a HUGE change to the plot half way through the story, and I want to know if that affected what people thought of it. Sorry, love y'all!)**


	12. Who are you

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please forgive me? I've just had tons of school work and I joined a forum (actually, I joined a while ago, I just took a more regular part.) But enough of my excuses, here's chapter 12!**

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight. Or Jake. Or Leah. Just Luz, Malcolm, and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Who are you- The Who<p>

(LPOV) Luz

I'll admit, I really did feel bad about doing that to Leah. She didn't deserve it. But I didn't have any other options. Of course, what we'd done would only make the pack more determined to find us.

Malcolm and I could barely speak the further we went from Leah and Jacob. I could feel Jake's love, hurt, confusion, and overwhelming _anger._ If he found me, I was probably dead.

And I couldn't even imagine how horrible Malcolm must have felt. I mean, to find your imprint, lose her, have her imprint back, and then have to run away? That must be horrible!

I could see he was trying to be strong, but he couldn't fool me.

In the confusion when Leah had imprinted, we'd snuck off and Malcolm had phased. I'd got onto his back (incredibly uncomfortable!) and we'd taken off. It broke both of our hearts to do it, but they couldn't find out why we'd left they never could.

"Do you want a double?" the hotel employee's voice brought me back. I started at her scarlet uniform with a golden name plate that read _Demi_ for a couple minutes. Finally I looked up. "What did you say?"

She was looking at me a little funnily, and it took me a moment to realize why. Malcolm and I were in the middle of no-where hotel, with no luggage and ripped clothes. As a matter of fact, Malcolm wasn't actually wearing a shirt. She must think we're running from someone.

I leaned across the counter. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired."

She smiled patiently and repeated her earlier question.

I thought for a moment before saying, "double."

"Alright, and is there anything else you would like?" smile. _How does she stay so extremely cheerful? _I wondered in awe.

"Uh, if anyone asks, could you not mention that we're here?" She gave me another strange look before that kodec smile was back. "Oh course."

"Thank you!" I called as I grabbed the key from her and snached at Malcolm's arm. He was staring blankly off into space as I pushed him up the stairs, down the hallway, through the door and onto our bed.

"Malcolm?" I whispered and rubbed his cheek. No responce.

"DAMN IT ALL MALCOLM!" I exploded. "YOU CAN"T SO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS ALONE! YOU OWE ME THAT MUCH" At that point I dissolved into tears.

"Luz, I'm still here." I heard faintly, and looked up at Malcolm. Still sobbing, I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(JPOV) Jake<p>

Leah and I had been searching for almost two days before we decided we needed to rest. Well, to be honest, we didn't decide that, Sam Alpha Ordered us to.

After Luz and Malcolm ran Leah and I had barely slept. Eventually, we got so tired that Leah accidentally crashed through a camping sight which had not gone over well with Sam. Or the campers to be completely honest. One had tried to cut Leah's tail off witha hot poker. Let's just say, she didn't appreciate it all that much.

Sam had made us find a hotel and crash there for the night. The next morning I woke up before Leah and went downstairs to get food for us. As I was coming back upstairs a door flew open and a face I'd thought I'd never see again appeared. My wolf howled. My human sighed with relief.

I grabbed Luz and, before she could react, pushed her into a supply closet.

"Jake…" she trailed off, looking terrified and happy at the same time. I examined her closely. While she looked wonderful to me since I hadn't seen her in so long, I could tell she felt the effects of rejecting the imprint. There were black circles under her eyes, and her normally perfect hair was frazzled.

Luz seemed to realize moments later that she was trapped in a closet with a very pissed off werewolf, but it was too late for her to escape. I pinned her to a wall and growled at her when she tried to move again.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me the truth. _Tell me who you are!_" I snarled, and for the first time, I saw genuine fear flash through her eyes. She knew that my wolf was in charge and willing to do anything to get an explanation. And, too bad for her, I wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

><p>(LPOV) Luz<p>

I don't think I've ever been scared of Jake before. Well, scared of what he might do to me if he caught me, but never scared of him _as a person_. Right now, I could tell his wolf had control of him, and that wouldn't end very pleasantly for me.

And then that question. _Tell me who you are! _It made me want to cry, because, or course, Jake had no idea who I was. Who I _really _was. I wanted him to know me, to know the me before I came to La Push. The me before Malcolm had killed everyone I loved. That was a part of me I'd hid so well from others, I could barely recognize myself.

At the same time, Jake didn't know the simple things about me, like my real hair or skin color.

"Jake, I'm…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how do you like how the stories progressing? Let me know! Just so you know, I'm sorry this chapter's a little short. And, just incase people didn't know this, my other story _not on your life, _is on hold till I'm done with this. Anyway... please reveiw! Love y'all!**


	13. Didn't See That Coming

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! (actually it was 8 days, but still!) I feel terrible, and feel inclined to say, I promise I will finish this story. To make it up to you, I got you a longish chapter, (sorry, it's 12 o'clock at night. I'm not that good) with something at the end I wouldn't have put in if I'd updated sooner... and a new person's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Didn't See That Coming-Take Back Sunday<p>

(LPOV) Luz

Wow, what to say. There was so much for him to know about me, so many things to finally admit...

"human." _WHAT WAS THAT_? My conscious hissed furiously.

"Okay…" he looked slightly confused.

_YOU IDOIT! HE CAN SMELL THAT YOU'RE HUMAN! _Damn, my conscious was really annoying.

Jake recovered from his confusion and said, "We have time to talk about this later, right now, we have to go." He picked me up and carried me through the closet door and down the hallway.

"Wait…" I tried to cling to a nearby door handle to slow him down, but he was too strong. "Jake, you don't understand!"I grabbed his arm instead and started pulling.

He ignored me.

I yanked harder on his arm, but unfortunately he still held onto me.

I noticed people were staring at us and decided to use that to my advantage.

"Help me!" I screamed. Several people, most of them elderly, much to my disfortune, approached us.

"Are you alright dearie?" one old woman asked. She had the typical grannie vibe, with thick white hair tied up into a bun and a plup figure. I bet she spent most of her time baking oatmeal cookies, and the rest spending time with her twenty grandchildren.

_Not now, Luz, not now. _My concious scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not this guy-hmuymmh-" my voice was cut off when Jake clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said to the woman. "She has mental problems, it's best to just ignore her." He said with his "you should believe me" face that _every single_ guy I've ever met has used at some point to get something.

"Oh, it's quite all right." The woman smiled.

I let out a strain of swears that Jake's hand blocked people from hearing.

He carried me off, back upstairs. When we were alone, "what the hell was that?" He hissed, furious.

"I can't go back!" I panted.

He stopped. "Why not? And _don't_ try to lie to me."

I gulped. _It's time._

"I-" And I told him everything. I told him how my parents were killed by vampires when was five, how Luther found me and brought me to the Order. I told him about growing up learning to kill and torture, and I told him about meeting Malcolm.

He wasn't very happy when I mentioned Malcolm (I don't think he liked him), but when I talked about him I realized that I'd left the werewolf all alone.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped, pausing my story.

"I LEFT MALCOLM ALL ALONE!" I screeched.

Jake clamped his hands over his ears to block out my screaming and I was free. I dove out of his reach and flew through the door.

I took the stairs three at a time; the elevator was much too slow.

And while I ran, I prayed. _Please don't let them take him! Please God, please!_

* * *

><p>(Still LPOV) Luz<p>

Something I hadn't the chance to mention to mention to Jake was how harsh the Order was. If you broke any of the rules you were either killed or locked up. Unfortunately for the both Malcolm and I, we'd broken maybe a grand total of _f__ive_ rules in the last couple days.

That of course meant that Malcolm didn't stand a chance. But I wasn't going to just let them have him.

I sighed, remembering when Luther was in charge of the Order. We had been much more peaceful back then. The Order had been originally created to protect the fragile balance between vampires and werewolves. We were peaceful once, but after Luther was killed that all ended.

I was half way up the stairs before Jake caught up with me. "What are you doing?" he hissed as he ran beside me. I noticed a lot of people were staring at us. More specifically, _me_.

I ignored them (yeah, one of them was that olf lady) and started counting the squares in the carpet as I ran; something Malcolm taught me to help make time pass faster. He also said he used it to stop himself from phasing and ripping people's head off when he got angry.

I reached the end of the hallways and turned, finally reaching our room.

"LUZ, DAMN IT!" Jake grabbed at me again. I ducked under his arm and froze.

The thick wooden door to Malcolm and my room was tilted, almost entirely ripped off its hinges. I gasped in horror and bolted into the room.

It was a mess. The bed sheets were ripped to shreds, the desk upturned, and the beds broken. The window was smashed out and there was blood everywhere. And Malcolm and Leah were nowhere in sight.

_We're too late, _I collapsed to the floor and burst into tears. _Malcolm…_

* * *

><p>(MPOV) Malcolm<p>

I groaned and tried to roll over. And found out I couldn't move. _Oh, this can't be good. _I thought.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back... arguing with Leah in the hotel room, the door breaking down, them coming and finally screaming and blood. That was how it ended.

I pulled my head up quickly and tried to take in the room.

It wasn't exactly easy, even with werewolf sight. I was strapped to something that felt like a wooden table, but I wasn't able to move, so I couldn't be sure. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark light that filtered in from somewhere and I was able to make out that I was in a small, stone room.

And Leah was nowhere in sight.

I growled, terrified about what they might have done to her, and at that moment a large metal door swung open with a creak. I glared up at my captor and froze.

"Hello, Malcolm." Alex said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, again, I'M SO SORRY! But did you guys like the Malcolm's pov? Do you want my to do it again? What about Leah? The usual: please reveiw, love y'all!**


End file.
